Drink the pain away
by Dbztron2
Summary: Daniel has a drinking problem and Lance and Keith find out. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. I owe the cutters pain big time for helping me find a name for this story.**

* * *

**Truth or dare**

_**-Daniel-**_

We weren't doing a lot today so the force let me get on a video chat with my old friends and play truth or dare with them.

"I'll go first." Darren says. He was a friend from grade school. We've spoken since a little but it's been a while since I've seen his face.

"Ok." James says. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Darren says.

"I dare you to kiss the person next to you."Jacob says. I laugh and Darren leans over and kissed Collon who is right next to him.

"Gross dude." Collon says wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I was dared to do it." Darren says.

"OK, I'll go next." I say.

"Truth or dare." Darren asks.

"Dare." I say.

"Ok so you got the box I sent you right?" Collon asked. I nod. Collon sent us all a box to do certain dares. "Ok get the silver bottle out of it and drink it." He tells me. I take the silver bottle.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Vodka." Collon says. "Drink it."

"He can't!" James says quickly. I met him at the G. A. Academy. "He's an alcoholic in recovery." I blush.

"No I'm not." I say quickly.

"James it's not nice to say stuff like that!" Collon says.

"But…" James says.

"I'll drink it." I say and do. All but James cheer. I throw down the bottle when I'm done. "Good stuff." I say and hiccup.

"I got to go." James says and hangs up.

"Ya I guess this game is getting a little weird." Jacob says.

"Talk to you later." Collon says and they all hang up. And I'm alone wanting more alcohol…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had this written but kept forgetting to type it.**

* * *

**Party**

_**-Daniel-**_

I was so thirsty. No matter how much I drank I couldn't get past the thirst. I needed alcohol. I was hoping that we would get a day off soon so I could go somewhere to get some.

Finally my wish came true. The force had to go to a meeting today so we all got the day off. I threw on some party clothes and went out.

The clubs on Arus are way better than those on Earth. They don't care how old you are and don't check I.D's so you can get alcohol no matter what. The only thing they check for is weapons. So I was able to get right in.

I danced a little before ordering a beer. I downed it and got another. I looked around and figured it would be ok to get a few. So I drank as much as I could. Beer, vodka, whisky. If it had alcohol I had a little of it. Or a lot of it.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up on the floor of some place I didn't know. My head pounded and my whole body hurt. I couldn't open my eyes, they felt like they were glued shut. I ran my tong over my teeth. They felt fuzzy, coated with sugar and alcohol. I could smell vomit somewhere but didn't bother trying to find out where it was. I heard a door open and shut.

"Ya I'll get it. It should be in here." I heard someone say. "Oh my gosh. Are you alright? What are you doing in here?" they guy asked when he saw me. I barely managed words.

"Fine. Resting." I said.

"Do you want me to call someone to get you?" the guy asked.

"No I called my friend Vince. He'll be here soon." I said. wait did I call Vince? I couldn't remember.

"Alright then." The guy said and left. I tried to remember last night, but it wouldn't come. Then all at once it hit me.

_Singing Boom Boom pow on karaoke._

_Running around the club with some girl._

_A lot of dancing._

My head hurt more remembering it all. Them someone else came in and tried talking to me but I couldn't hear them. I tried to kick them away for disturbing my slumber. Whoever it was said something else and managed to pick me up. Then I was out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, but I haven't really had a lot of time lately to work on this stuff. Oh and I would like to thank the cutters pain Ann.Z for her help with this story.**

* * *

**Hung over**

_**-Daniel-**_

I woke up I don't know how long later in my bed. I didn't know how long I'd been out or how I got there. My head still hurt and I felt sick. I looked up with blurry vision and saw Lance and Keith next to me. They looked upset.

"Hey…" I choked out. I felt like I was going to be sick again. Again? Had I been sick before?

"Do you need to vomit again?" Lance asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I paused. "What happened?" I asked.

"We got a call from you saying you needed us to save you from hairy ninja girls and that you went out with a gay girl named Rosey, who wouldn't come out of the closet." Keith said raising an eyebrow as he said it.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Ya, so we asked where you were and you gave us this very weird description of where you were. You said you were at Frzos with the goose." Lance said. I blushed.

"I have no clue what that means." I said.

"Well neither did we, but eventually we figured out you meant Froze's. It's a bar not too far from here. They also have decorative ducks outside and one of them is really big one that could have easily been mistaken for a goose." Lance said.

"Oh." I said.

"Daniel why were you even at a club? And why did you get yourself drunk?" Keith asked in his you-will-answer-this-now-or-else tone. I looked down.

"I don't really remember." I said. They could tell I was lying.

"Daniel." Keith said sternly. I swallowed, and then my head hurt more. I held my head. Lance handed me something fizzy.

"You've got hang over. Drink this it'll help." He said. I took it from him and drank it slowly.

"Daniel really why were you at a club getting drunk?" Lance asked. I sighed and explained the truth or dare game and what happened.

"So you're an or were an alcoholic in recovery and then drank more so now you think you need alcohol again?" Lance asked.

"Pretty much." I said holding my head. "I don't really remember why I started drinking in the first place though. It's all just a blur." They kept staring at me. "I promise I won't drink anymore if you don't tell anyone." I added.

"Daniel this is a serious problem you have. We have to tell the others. We won't right away but sooner or later we'll have to." Lance said.

"We should also take you to a doctor to be sure you didn't do too much damage to yourself." Keith added. I sighed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Fine." I said. They got up.

"We'll be back in about an hour to take you to Gorma. One of us will be close by if you need us. Try to rest." Keith said and they walked out. This was going to be a long day…


End file.
